Fixing Boys
by Chandini95
Summary: Repost: A short series in which Bella fixes each of the wolf boys and in turn heals herself. Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs SM.


_**A/N: Repost: a short series in which Bella tries to fix the members of the pack and in turn heals herself.**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable belongs to their creator SM.**_

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW :) **_

* * *

Yesterday, Bella picked up Quil, saw Jacob _phase_ and found out about the wolves.

Today she drives down the roads in La Push alone.

She is in no mind to see Jake, or hang at Billy's or stay with Emily. She finds herself tired of the anger, longing and secrets and decides she wants a 'normal' day.

_Whatever that is_, she snorts.

She turns onto a road she's never visited before, admiring the beautiful slap board houses. Each are painted a different colour, representing each family individually. She briefly wonders if it would be rude to suggest the Black's paint their house black.

Moments pass as Bella drives further and further into the unknown parts of La Push. Slowly boredom takes over and she decides she wants to listen to some music, anything really, Bella Swan does not have a type.

Bella pulls up onto the shoulder, cuts the engine and huffs. She stares down at the gaping hole in which her radio once resided. It was gone and it was her own fault. She rolls her eyes at the irony of her life and then something catches her eye in the side mirror. She squints to get a better look then sighs; another road, another boy.

His head is hung, shoulder's slumped and Bella can't help herself. She sticks her head out of the open window, the boy is closer now, "Hey," Bella calls out to him.

The boy's head snaps up and recognition falls over his features, his lips lift slightly but his eyes are sad, "'Sup Bella," he's only six feet away now and Bella can see that his eyes are red-rimmed. He has most definitely been crying.

"Hi Seth." She says happily. Seth nods at her but stands still where he is, frowning deeply.

Bella decides that she wants to fix him. It resonates in her heart, a sudden protective warmth that has her scrambling to open the door of her trusty truck.

She hops down from the cab and beams, happy that she didn't trip or fall and the moves and wraps Seth in a tight hug.

Seth is frozen for a moment but then he relaxes and wraps his own arms around Bella's shoulders. She pulls back and glances up at him, "You need a ride somewhere?"

He shrugs, "I'm heading to the drug store in Forks." Bella nods. She's heard from Charlie, who heard from Billy that Harry's health conditions are only getting worse. She gestures to the truck.

"Hop in, I'll take you there." Seth nods and walks around to the front of the truck then gets into the passenger side.

Bella steps back up into the truck and then moves to start the engine; she drives in silence for a minute. When she glances over at Seth she finds tears running silent tracks down his cheeks. Her heart clenches a little, "Seth, what's wrong?"

He sniffles, "Everything! What's right?!"

She blanches at the hopelessness is his tone but softens her expression. "You can talk to me, honey," she hopes that he will take her up on it. Keeping all your troubles locked inside only made them worse. Bella herself was a prime example of that.

They pass La Push and drive on at a safe speed. Slowly they approach Forks.

It takes him a while, but something inside him is telling him to trust the good chief's daughter. He sighs and then decides to let her in. "Mom's so busy working. We never spend any time together anymore. Whenever I try to talk to her, she always tells me off for 'getting in her way.'"

He wrings his hands in his lap, hoping he doesn't sound like a 'cry baby'. Leah has accused him of this on more than one occasion. Bella doesn't think so; she thinks it's cute that he's close with his mother but sad that there is distance between them now.

"And even when she's not working, she's looking after Dad 'cause he's not that well and he gets all angry at her and even me sometimes," he swipes at his nose. Bella tries not to cringe as he then proceeds to wipe his hand on his shirt.

"And Leah is angry all the time, and she doesn't spend time with the family anymore and she goes out at night sometimes and disappears for days, I-I'm so worried." He takes a breath then tries to rein in his sobs.

"Oh, Seth," Bella works the wheel with one hand and reaches over to Seth with the other, they link hands and she squeezes his comfortingly, "Thing's will get better, you'll see."

They pull up into the parking lot of the drug store and Seth jumps out. They agree to meet back at the truck in ten minutes. As he closes his door something catches Bella's eyes, something that she hopes, will makes things a little more okay.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later they meet back in the truck, Bella's wearing a huge smile and holding something behind her back. Seth balances the paper bag from the pharmacy on his lap and shoots her a questioning look, Bella hold out the box to him.

Seth takes it from her and pulls it out if the plastic bag. His eyes light up as he recognises the pink box to be from the bakery across the road, he opens the lid eagerly and inhales deeply; a red velvet cupcake, his favourite.

He beams at Bella and reaches over to pull her into a clumsy hug, "Sweet! Thanks Bella."

Her heart warms as she accepts his thanks, happy to have fixed Seth's smile, even if it is just for a brief moment between them.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review :)**_


End file.
